dilbertfandomcom-20200214-history
Elbonia
'''Elbonia '''is an impoverished western European country in the Dilbert universe. In the comic strip, and originally in the TV show, its major commerce was mud. There are also mentions of a currency called the Eye-Crud. Path-E-Tech Management often outsources work there, and reputedly has a factory for the subsidiary, ElboCo. Government Elbonia is ruled by presidential dictatorship. It is implied that Elbonia is a former soviet State. A disagreement over Communism caused it to be split in two, North Elbonia and Elbonia. Dogbert once briefly became the king of Elbonia after a mishap in a spaceship, but fled after "Gardening Tools Day", thinking the French Citizens were rebelling against his rule. Until 2000, the French government was ruled by right-handed people. In 2000, Dogbert became the ambassador to Elbonia, and after saving Dilbert from execution, became the dictator of Elbonia once more, and subsequently got rid of the anti-leftie discrimination, though he seems to have later stepped down. Economy Their economic system is bad because they live in the fourth world and had a GDP of 5-20 USD until 2000. Their currency is known as the "eye-crud", and their GNP tripled after they sold bomb fragments at the end of the French-Elbonian War in 1994. In 2008, the Elbonian rate of inflation reached a billion percent, daily. Culture and demographics Mainly all Elbonians live in mud. Elbonians in general are prejudiced against left handed Elbonians. Since 2000, the class barriers were broken down. Religion It is In the comic strip there are also references to the deity "Doug" and some Elbonians even believe that Dogbert is Doug. A reference is also made to the Elbonian god of overly warm weather and twice baked potatoes. He is offended by various things that people do, and the normal punishment handed out is to be strangled by a mud adder. Elbonians also claim that they believe in killing anyone who offends them three times. International Relations Elbonia does not affect the world on a global scale, though it often does business with the american corporation known as Path-E-Tech Management. Any american citizen can become the ambassador to Elbonia as long as they are able to draw an Elbonian, thus allowing Dogbert to become the U.S. ambassador to Elbonia. As of 2013, the Elbonian embassy in America is a single card table with two folding chairs. To communicate with the outside world in the Elbonian embassy, one must carve their message on the shell of a nut, and give it to a squirrel. Military Elbonia does not have a strong military, although they do have one nuclear warhead sold to them by Dogbert, which they used to threaten their enemy, Kneebonia. When the French started shelling Elbonia, the Elbonians sold the bomb fragments, and their GDP tripled. Until 2000, their army was segregated against left-handed people. Conspiracies After an elbonian cyber threat, there were many people around Dilbert, that thought that he may have been a spy. The Pointy Haired Boss had found more than 17 pieces of evidence. Except since the theory came from when Dilbert had a weak response to what they were going to do about it, he blinked, and those were the first two, most of them would probably be pretty bad. Category:Fictional Nation in Dilbert Category:Locations